Woke Up From Dreaming
by Night Owl 303
Summary: JONAS CROSSOVER ONE SHOT MOE!


Sunday

He hardly knew her.

It didn't stop him from taking her hand as she led him upstairs and kissed his anything, it made him embrace her harder.

She'd been running through his mind all week,waiting for their next encounter so he could hold her like he was at that very moment.

He whispered her name softly.

"Miley..."

She responded by smiling and pulling him to her again.

He was a religious man, but Sunday's were much better by her side.

God had sent him an angel.

She gave him a devilish grin as she pulled him down on the bed with her.

He kissed her neck lightly and caressed her body, exploring the beauty underneath.

"Joe..." she sighed.

He loved how his name sounded coming out of her was not worthy of being loved by this angel.

Slowly, they both shed their clothes, the only sounds were of him making love to her. He whispered I love you in her ear.

His Angel...

Monday

He smiled, picking up the ring.

"That one acceptable ?" The Jewler had seen him come in almost every day in the last two weeks, trying to find a ring worthy of her.

"It's perfect." He said lighting up the entire room with his grin.

The cut was flawless, the band shaped perfectly to wrap around her left ring finger.

He walked out of the jewelry store, skipping slightly.

He dialed her number, but got her voicemail.

No could wait another left a message saying that she needed to call him back.

He walked into his apartment and laid on his bed, smiling at the ring next to him...

Tuesday

She hadn't called.

He was a little worried, but not worried enough to stop by. She liked her independence after all.

He started planning out what he was going to say when he popped the question.

She'd made it clear she never wanted to be tied down, but things had changed, they were in LOVE.

The hours quickly passed by, day fading into night, and still no call.

Maybe she was busy.

Anyways he could always see her Sunday.

Wednesday

His angel hadn't called.

Joe called his brothers, who congragulated him on what he was about to do.

His mom cried, but that was understandable. His son was about to be engadged.

Before he went to bed he looked again.

Not even a message.

Maybe he should stop by tomorrow.

Thursday

He didn't have a chance.

He was swamped at work for hours. He barely had time to crash on his bed, not bothering to change.

The phone didn't go off all night...

Friday

He called her again.

It said her line was disconnected.

He tried to calm his nerves.

There was a rational explanation for it.

She probably lost her phone.

That was it.

He would see her Sunday and everything would be alright.

Saturday

How badly he was anticipating tomorrow, when he would get to see her again.

He'd be able to kiss her, touch her, make love to her.

How badly he waited for Sunday.

Sunday

No one answered the door.

He frowned slightly.

He knocked, but the door opened under his force.

He gasped.

The furniture, the pictures, the tables, all gone.

Everything was gone.

He ran in, searching everywhere for a sign of her.

He took the stairs two steps at a time.

The bed were he made love to her was gone.

Where did his angel go?

He ran to the neighbor's house, pounding the door.

When they didn't answer, he moved to the next one, and the next, until someone finally opened the door.

"She moved earlier this week." the old lady answered, wondering why the young man was so obsessed.

His heart shattered.

He slowly made his way to the house as the rain started pouring down on him.

He climbed the stairs to her room and fell to his knees.

His Angel had flown away.

* * *

She shook her head.

She was over him.

She didn't love him.

He was getting to attached.

It was all his fault.

So why was she crying?

Why were the tears streaming down her face so fast?

SHE DID NOT LOVE HIM.

If only she could convince herself, then the guilt would go away.

He would move on with his life.

And she with hers.

Slowly, she laid her head against the bus window,watching the rain pour down.

Joe...

* * *

He felt the tears fall in torrents, sobs emitting from his lips, his spirit crushing with every shudder.

She'd left him.

There was no denying it, she had abandoned him.

He curled up on the floor of her bedroom, feeling colder than he ever had.

Later he would need to get back up and return home.

Later he would need to tell everyone he would not be getting married.

Later he would need to find a new love.

But until then, he was content to lie on the floor of her room, remembering Sunday.


End file.
